The Arch-Sword
The Arch-Sword, known by several other names, is an extremely dangerous and apocalyptically powerful legendary weapon used for a thus-unnamed story. Properties The full extent of the Arch-Sword's power is unknown, but it is assumed to be the most powerful hand-held object in that universe. The weapon itself is contained in a bulky leather-and-metal scabbard with durable straps with powerful, arcane locks that prevent the weapon from being drawn without careful consideration and contains its immense power, and yet it is still a potent weapon even when still holstered, being able to cleave even the oldest and toughest dragon merely when it is swung close to it, without even touching it. This weapon is seemingly so powerful, that drawing it a mere inch out its scabbard causes a psycho-physical shockwave that destroys pretty much anything within a twenty-metre radius. While unconfirmed through usage, it is claimed that this weapon, when fully drawn, is capable of destroying the entire universe, even in one swing, assuming the sword itself doesn't kill the wielder before he can use it. This power, however, is said to be containable by someone with enough force of will, and in that person's hands, they have the ability to destroy even the indestructable, including the veil of reality. So far, no psychic or mind-altering effects have been noticed around it, nor has any passive mutative or degenerative effects been documented. History The Arch-Sword's history is even more ambiguous than it's effects - while documentation of the Arch-Sword's power is well-researched, its origin is nowhere to be found, and multiple conflicting reports exist. One theory proposed is that the sword was created for the purpose of killing the demon god that destroyed the world-that-was, but when the demon god was slain its immense power was absorbed and multiplied in the sword, and it had to be contained. Another theory suggests that this weapon is older, a relic of a society that sacrificed itself or was sacrificed to create the ultimate weapon - a theory supported by the existence of ancient, advanced ruins, though disproved by the lack of linking aesthetics between the weapon and the civilization it is said to be from. The third of the most common theories is that the sword is as old as the universe itself, and in it is contained the power of an equal universe - whether or not it's an infant universe swallowed up when it and the universe was created at the same time, or it contains the dying essence of any amount of recurring universes of which this one is but the latest one, none can say. However, what is documented is that a society has been created with the specific purpose of holding the sword and keeping it from being used. This is where the vast majority of information on the sword has been obtained, though only a few people actually have access to this information. The society's goal, aside from keeping the sword out of the wrong hands, is to prevent knowledge of its existence to be known - it is they who keep the sword from being anything more than a fairy tale so that people cannot locate it easily, but not completely removing its existence lest the sword is found without any understanding of its nature. It is a careful balance of information and secrecy that many times has nearly swung to total annihilation, and even the society itself is not without fault, a few of its leaders and members moments from claiming the sword as its weapon have had to be permanently demoted to a deceased position. In modern day, 8E 035, only one known society member exists, as most presumably perished when the demon god appeared. Trivia